Psych
by ACoolKid
Summary: Piper's in Psych. After Alex's attack she took a bad turn. They had no choice. Nicky is back from Max. Alex just arrived from the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Alex just arrived at the doors of Litchfield. Everything felt different. There were a lot of new people, as she searched for her prison family. She saw Yoga Jones, Big Boo, Morello and surprisingly enough Nicky.

"Good to have you back Vause" Nicky smiled. Alex smiled. She had missed Nicky ever since she was thrown in Max.

Alex grew a bit worried when her eyes scanned the room for a blonde with blue eyes. Nicky sighed.

"Where's Piper?" Alex asked as her eyes scanned their emotions. Everyone remained quiet.

Morello spoke up "Alex..." She sighed. "Piper is in Psych" Everyone looked anywhere but at Alex's gaze. Alex's heart started beating really fast. Only a small whisper left her mouth.

"Why? How? When?" Were the only questions she could get out?

"After I got back, she went mental after your accident" Nicky replied still not looking at her.

"We tried to calm her down but she just broke" Morello continued.

"Yeah she was a mess" Yoga Jones replied also not looking at her.

Alex gulped " Does she know I'm alive?"

Everyone looked at Alex with sorrow eyes. "No." everyone said at once.

Alex felt guilty. She shouldn't, Piper cheated on her and broke her. But she didn't deserve to be thrown into psych much less not being able to know that she's alive.

Nicky could sense that Alex was struggling a little. " Sorry for no good news on your first day back Vause".

Alex just started walking to the library. Nicky watched her leaving knowing she needed space.

With Piper in Psych.

Laying in the fetal position on the cold stone floor. Shivering. Mumbling words over and over. It was no surprise they sent her down here. She was acting like she was possessed.

"Chapman! Diner!" He would yell at her. She would shudder at his contact, as he would drag her to her spot. Piper had lost all sense of humanity. Everything was a blur. She had lost track of time. Only constant thing in her life right now were the nightmares. She keeps reliving the moment she found her bleeding out and unconscious. Piper blames herself. It was her fault. If she hadn't of called probation officers Alex would be a free woman and she wouldn't be lying in a coffin somewhere. Piper just prayed that she'd be buried with her mother. She has nightmares about her mother as well. Dianne just yelling at Piper. She deserved it. Any yelling and she deserved it. Piper was a mess. Such a mess that she made Gollum look normal. Piper's usual bright blue eyes had been replaced with grey blue. There is no life in her soul. Piper was dead. She would sit in her broken bunk and stare at her tattoos that weren't healing due to her constantly picking at them till her deep red blood would ooze out with the green gunk that followed. They gave her medication but they couldn't cure a broken heart.

Staring at the food she'd have flashbacks of insulting red and her troubles in her first month at Litchfield. She would remember being starved out. "I deserved it," She repeated 100 times as she shook violently with her frail hands digging into her head. Her memories good or bad would hurt her. Everything always came back to Alex. She'd hear her in her nightmares piper shut her eyes tight. Piper was mental. There was no sign of her being allowed back up the hill any time soon. After dinner she was thrown back into her cell where she would scurry into the corner and lay back down into the fetal position. Piper would see flashbacks of her in Paris. With Kubra. He used to rape her constantly. He didn't see why a woman of her body should be dating a woman like Alex. Funny Larry always said the same thing. Piper wanted to be with Alex. Piper in the middle of the night would scream for Kubra. She wanted him to kill her as well. Piper wanted this to be over. She had written a letter. But never sent it. She'd read it over and over. When the pain got too much she would attack herself till she bleed and the blood oozed.

Piper was broken. Piper was gone and in her place lived this creature. Nicky had always said once you go to psych you rarely get out, if you do you're never the same as when you went in. Piper knew not to think about Nicky. She'd picture her fucking Alex. Piper screamed. Digging her nails into her head. Shaking. The doctor ran in and shot her with a needle. A sedative. He left her lying on the cold floor. She fell unconscious with her blood slowly oozing out of her self-inflicted wounds. The drug wore off quickly as her body had often rejected the medication. Her body refused her peace. Her body refused help. She'd sit up and start humming to herself. Staring into thin air, the cycle continued.

Back up the hill with Alex.

She laid in her bunk, staring up at the ceiling. She'd cursed out Piper all day in her head. But everything led back to that painful guilt. She remembers the time Piper came out of SHU and how fucked up she was then. Psych was a whole another ball game. Alex knew she wasn't going to be Chapman when she came back up. If they ever let her come back up. She let her mind wander into thinking about how she is and what she's doing right now. Alex skipped meals. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Pipes why must you be so inevitable to me" Alex sighs as she looks at the empty space where her little spoon used to lay. She faced the wall and tried to get some sleep. She just prayed Piper would come back eventually.

Nicky, even though she hated Piper for what she had done whilst she was away. She hoped as well that she would come back. Nicky knew Piper just as well if not more that Alex. Piper was suffering and Nicky knew that. Nicky knows what she's like when depression takes over. She just hopes she's not done anything stupid down there. Nicky missed her Blondie and she especially missed Vause's smile.

Piper took a deep shaking breath as she handed the letter to the guard. It was addressed to Nicky but with instructions for her to mail it out for her. When the guard had walked away. Piper's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She fell to the ground. She was having a seizure. The alarm was pulled. Guards and the doctors rushed in. They tried to control her. Piper lashed out she started screaming and wailing in pain. The doctor had no choice but to heavily sedate her. With that Piper's eyes grew heavily. 3...2.1...She was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Piper's really bad night. Now she was completely not Piper. Just a empty woman who looked like her. A hollow shell. Everything that made Piper, Piper was dead and long gone. The letter she had given a week ago had only just reached Nicky. Healy had called Nichols into his office. He hands her this letter.

"A letter for you Nichol's" Healy spoke with annoyed tone.

"From Who? I don't get letters sir." Nicky replied back with the same tone.

"Just read the letter and get the fuck out of my office" Healy had no time for lesbians.

Nicky shot him a death glare along with her classic smirk as she left the office. Looking down at the envelope in her hands she turned it over to read who it came from. Nicky didn't have to look to far. Piper's handwriting was a huge give away. Nicky whispered "Piper."

Piper had just woken up and pushed herself off the rotten floor. Her eyes had sunken in. Staring into space as she got up and walked towards the small window. She would stare at it for hours. It was her only source of entertainment. That or talking to the voice she would hear from time to time. There was no one else in her wing, she was hearing voices. Any type of door opening would startle her. She began to wonder where Kubra was and what he was planning for her. She knew it had to be good for waiting this long. He wanted her to suffer. Piper's switch would turn on and the voices would come back creeping into her mind.

 _"She never loved you"_

 _"You should have picked Larry"_

 _"You shouldn't have left her in Paris"_

 _"You're a controlling bitch"_

 _"Alex is dead because of you"_

These were the types of things that Piper would hear through the walls. Piper would shake and slowly fall back into her spot on the moldy floor. Back into her fetal position with her hands and nails digging into her head or down her arms. Her blood would ooze back onto the old puddles. Her love for Alex had finally officially broken her to the core. Every breath she took was a fight. As madness took over her mind and craziness ran through her bloodstream. No one could save her now.

Nichols was walking back to her bunk when she saw Vause in the library. Ever since her incident, Healy put her in the library for her job. Figured it would keep her happy. Happier the inmate the less likely she would be to sue Litchfield. Nichols hated seeing Vause in so much pain. She remembered the letter. Looking at it she placed it back in her pocket. Sighing as she continued to walk back to her bunk.

Vause loved her new library job. Books were her escape. Alex wasn't a social butterfly but she wasn't a hermit either. She used books as her method to escape the world and from annoying people's questions. Everyone had been asking how she's holding up. Alex understands their concerns but Alex is a grown woman who can handle herself, with or without Piper. That was a lie but it was a lie that could comfort Alex.

Nicky was now on her top bunk as she opened the envelope. She wasn't emotionally prepared for what she was about to read. Nobody in his or her right mind would. Nicky hadn't even started ready, as she already felt sick to her stomach. The letter was written in her blood. Nicky took a deep breath as she continued to read this bloody letter.

 _Dear Kubra,_

 _I'm in Litchfield Prison, Psych room 101. I know you killed Alex. She's dead. I'm close. I want you to kill me. You can do whatever you want to do with me. I'm going crazy down here. You killed the love of my life. I have nothing else to live for. Every minute without her feels like stab wound that's never going to heal. If you won't kill me, I'll wait for you. When I get out I'll reach you. I'll be your pretty little Blondie I was to you all those years ago in Paris. I never told Alex what you did to me on every business trip. I took it and dealt with it. You told me to leave her in Paris. You broke her heart. I broke it everyday since. I want you to choose me. I'll learn. I'll replace Alex if it means ill suffer everyday. Kill me now or kill me later, but you'll do it eventually. I don't want to die in here. You whisper to me in my sleep. Your deep voice echoes through my body. Save me from my demons. Kill me Kubra. If you kill me you'll get all my Chapman Blood money. I'll be waiting for you._

 _From Your Blondie._

Nicky had tears running down her eyes. Nicky was never one for crying or showing emotion. Last time she cried was when she found out about Morello's marriage. Piper was dying down there and Nicky had to only hope she would be alive when she got back to Litch.

There was no way Nicky was going to send this letter. She placed it under her pillow. Kubra would never get to Piper. Not whilst Nicky was around. Now came the hard part. Tell Vause about Piper and the letter or just act like she never read any bloody letter. Then something dawned on her. Feeling sick again. That was a long letter. How much blood is she loosing. Psych wasn't the cleanest place. She could get a deadly infection. "Shit" Nicky yelped. Piper was purposely trying to die. But not quick and painless, but extremely slow and painful. Piper wanted to suffer till the day she took her last breath. Nicky has to tell Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks went on. Piper grew sick. She still let her blood ooze out of her infected scabs. She had now become numb. She barely moved. It got to the point where the officers had to tie her arms behind her back in an attempt to stop her from harming. That never worked. Piper adapted, finding new ways to make her blood ooze. One-way was to keep banging her head on the stonewall. The wall was rough, and sharp. Now laced with her bloodstains. She would hit her head so hard so blacked out mostly. They started to tie her down to her bed. Piper would kick and scream. However, screaming in prison was never heard nor listened too. She was wasting her breath.

Nicky started pacing around in her cube. How to tell Alex the news. She only just gotten over her emotions over reading the letter another three times, how was she supposed to support whatever emotion that would come out of Alex. Taking a deep breathes and walked over to Alex's cube, she was still reading that damn book Nicky thought to herself. Alex didn't see her come in, she continued to read. Nicky coughed. Alex looked up whilst closing her book.

"Alex." Nick whispered. Nicky never called her by her first name if it wasn't serious. Alex's heart raced, almost jumping out of her chest.

"What? What's wrong Nichols?" Alex asked as she scanned Nicky's eyes for an emotion or explanation. Nicky looked at her for what felt like minutes without saying a word. Alex grew inpatient. Nicky thumbled around with the letter in her back pocket before reaching it out to Alex. "Here" Nicky whispered.

"What is this?" Alex asked once again scanning Nicky for an answer.

Nicky gulped and whispered "Piper."

Alex turned over the envelope. She gasps as she immediately recognizes Piper's handwriting. Alex looked over to Nicky.

"I'll let you read it alone" Nicky said as she walked off.

"Thanks Nichols" Alex whispered as Nicky left.

Alex peered down at the envelope. Opening the letter she dropped it. Alex refused to pick it up. Just like Nicky seeing Piper's dry blood all over it was just too much to bare. Alex's heart continued to race. She felt gross. Sick feelings started to rupture from her stomach. With a few deep breaths Alex picked up the letter. Tear started falling. Alex found her repeating "Don't you dare leave me!" Alex had never felt so useless. Guilt overcame her. She had to find a way to get Piper to know that she was alive. Alex placed the letter in her locked box of things, pushed right under her bunk. Alex sat up staring at the photograph of her and Piper back when they were young and in love. She whispered "What have you done this time Pipes".

Alex got up. She was looking for Nichols. This wasn't hard. Nicky is where she usually is on a Monday afternoon. She's by the glass window of the visitation room. She came here every week to try and see this so called Christopher. She saw him once, or twice but ever since, he never shows up. Leaving a very upset Morello sitting by herself waiting for an hour in hopes he would visit.

"Nichols" Alex whispered.

Nicky looked away from the glass. They embraced each other. They held each other for what seemed like forever. Both person experiencing the same gut wrenching pain of each other's past lovers. Nichols always wanted to go over and comfort Morello, but something always holds her back. Morello is straight or a bi curious. A huge risk for her to fall back in love with her. Nicky was too concerned about Piper. Nicky was concerned for Vauseman. She'd never seen Vause so worked up. They were best friends, or best prison friends and both hated seeing each other in a lot of pain. The let go smiling at each other's comfort before a guard would see them. They weren't all about that SHU life, especially not with Piper in Psych.

Piper had been moved to a new room. She was growing weaker by the day. Doctors would try to shoot her up with drugs. But her body would just keep rejecting. Her body had given up. She was fighting a battle that she lost the day she found Alex in the greenhouse. Depression had sunken in, numbed her up. She just wanted to suffer. The suffering would end soon. Piper's hollow shell of a body could barely walk or sit up. She looked like death warmed up. Piper Chapman was dying. The doctors let Caputo know the situation as he signed the paperwork for her to be transferred to a hospital for emergency treatment. The stress of being moved from her bed to the stretcher proved too much for Piper's weak body. She fell unconscious. The ambulance arrived at Litchfield. Everyone gathered around the windows.

"What's all the commotion for?" Nicky asked Red.

"An Ambulance is parked outside of Psych" Red gave Nicky and Alex an apologetic look. Alex and Nicky ran downstairs and into the yard. A closer look expressed their deepest fears.

Piper was placed into the ambulance. The stress on her body from before skyrocketed. Her heart stopped. She flat lined.

Alex screamed. "DONT YOU FUCKING DARE LEAVE ME PIPER!" Nicky held her back. Alex shook violently. Alex fell to the floor as the ambulance crew closed the door and drove off past the prison gates.

Piper's heart was restarted. She was unconscious. Her body was sleeping but her brain was awake.

*DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LEAVE ME PIPER* echoed in Piper's head. Alex? Not possible she's dead. Right?

These were the only thoughts piper's hollow body could consume. She was taken away.

Alex cried into the grass in yard. Her heart was broken. She couldn't tell if Piper was alive or dead. Alex mumbled don't you dare leave me pipes into Nicky's shoulder. Nichols tried to calm her down. Even Nicky was staring at the direction of the with tears wildly running down her cheek onto Alex's shoulder. Nicky just prayed that Piper would make it.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's voice replayed constantly in Piper's numbed up unconscious state. "Don't You Fucking Dare Leave Me"? Piper would have flashbacks from the time she was in the washing machine. When the chosen one put Alex in the dryer and Piper was unable to leave her.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _(THUDDING) (THUDDING CONTINUES)_

 _Piper: Oh, my God. Alex?_

 _Alex: Get me out of here._

 _Piper: What? It's locked.  
Are you okay? _

_Alex: No!_

 _Piper: Maybe I can, uh what the hell happened?_

 _Alex: It was that fucking meth-head!_

 _Piper: Seriously?_

 _Alex: Yes!_

 _Piper: I'm gonna go get help._

 _Alex: No, no, no! No, no, no! Just open the door.  
If they find out that I was helping you, I'm gonna get in trouble.  
You said so yourself.  
Piper: You offered.  
Alex: Are you serious? _

_Piper: I told you that this was a bad idea._

 _(THUDDING)_

 _Piper: I did!_

 _Alex: Don't you do that!_

 _Piper: Do what?_

 _Alex: That thing. Like this is my fault._

 _Piper: You know what I mean.  
Alex: Like you aren't accountable for anything that ever happens in your life, ever.  
Piper: Am I supposed to tell them that I made you get into the dryer? _

_Alex: No, I want you to get me out. Read that manual, unjam the door, step the fuck up! Wait, Piper, where are you going?_

 _Piper: I'm just gonna go_

 _Alex: No! Don't you go! Don't you fucking leave me?_

 _Piper: Okay.  
Alex: "Okay," what? _

_Piper: I'm here._

 _ALEX: It's almost count time._

 _Piper: I know. I know.  
Alex: I'm pretty sure I'm suffocating. (THUDDING) Ow! Loud.  
Piper: Sorry.  
Alex: So, what, Nicky never came back? _

_Piper: Your girlfriend? No._

 _Alex: My girlfriend? Yeah. What's that supposed to mean?_

 _Piper: Nothing. Never mind._

 _No, what do you mean by that? I said, nothing.  
I said, never mind.  
Alex: What, you expect me to wait for you to come around? _

_Piper: Come around?_

 _Alex: Yeah._

 _Piper: As in "get back together" come around? Are you kidding me? I'm engaged.  
Alex: Right.  
Piper: You know what? Do not confuse this.  
Maybe, just maybe, we will get friendly again.  
Maybe.  
Alex: We were never friends, Piper. We weren't No. Not for a second. I loved you; I loved having sex with you.  
Alex: And more importantly, I am not suggesting that I want you back, you Park Slope narcissist.  
I mean for you to come around like an actual human being.  
And not with some hollow bullshit apology, or that cute little sad face that might work on your fucking boyfriend.  
I've been waiting for you to come around, and treat me like an actual human being and realize what a fucking horse's ass you've been.  
Piper: I've been a horse's ass? Fuck, yeah! Fuck you! And this dryer! This fucking shitty piece of goddamn dryer! Dryer! _

_* End of Flashback*_

Tears absent mildly run down her cheeks. Her memories with Alex forever bring a smile to her face. Doesn't matter how broken she is, Alex was always home always safe. Every good moment came with its nightmare. Soon her smile faded and darkness blurred her vision. She could hear the white noise of a hospital room. Beeping of her slow beating heart. Piper slowly started to wake up. She groaned as she tried to sit up. Doctors pushed her back down gently reminding her to stay laying down. She was in a professional Psych ward. Piper laid her head back staring up to ceiling she sighed. Closing her eyes with a hope of another Alex flashback.

Alex was a mess back in Litchfield. She was so angry that she wasn't able to see her. Alex lay on her bunk staring up at the ceiling. She thought about Chicago, the trial. How much she had hurt Piper by leaving, that she had to get her back. Alex remembered being so mad at Piper for dragging her back into this shit hole because she was afraid to be alone. Piper put Alex in danger. She nearly died because of the blonde but, no matter how much Alex tried to hate her, she couldn't. Piper was so inevitable to her. A small smile crept onto Alex's tear stained face as she remembered the time she saw the raw, innocent prison Piper.

* _Flashback*_

 _Alex: [inhales deeply] This fruit is defective.  
Piper: How so? _

_Alex: It's all nasty and bruised up._

 _Piper: Well, it's organic fruit. So if you don't like my produce, you can take your business elsewhere.  
[Both] Ooh.  
[Alex] Oh, I can't, actually.  
[Piper] And why not? Because then the scene would be over.  
Alex: And she said we had to keep it going for three minutes.  
Piper: Well, I don't know what to tell you. It's fruit, so get over it.  
Alex: I am over it.  
Piper: You're obviously not. You're not over anything.  
[Alex sighs] _

_Piper: But you know what? You get what you pay for._

 _Alex: When are you gonna realize that you don't get to do whatever you want because it makes you feel good?_

 _Piper: Oh, my God. You are such a hypocrite._

 _Alex: No! You crossed a line!_

 _[Piper] I did?_

 _[Alex] Yes!_

 _[Piper] Do you think that this is what I want? To be here in this, um in this grocery store? Mm. I'm sorry I sold you the fruit. And, yes, fine. I will admit it. I knew it was bad. I did. But I wanted my power back, too. Because I wanted you back. Because I missed you and I missed your patronage. So, I sold you bad fruit so you would come back into my store. And I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry. But I'm also not sorry, because it is so good to see you customer. Would you, maybe, like another piece of fruit? This is It's a persimmon._

 _Mm-mmm.  
That's a dick.  
[All laughing] Alex: You know I have a thing for soft fruit.  
[Black Cindy] Bow-chicka-bow-bow! [All cheering] All right_.

Alex smiled at remembering the happy Piper, the piper before the panty business. The piper she loved. Not the Piper that flat lined in the ambulance. A lot had changed from when they met 8 or 9 years ago at that bar in New York. Alex regretted nothing. Every moment with Piper was an adventure. Sure Piper is WASPY but Alex loved her for just being Piper. Alex hated not knowing if Piper was okay. She pulled out the letter she had marked in her blood. She read over the Kubra part. She was so pissed. All these years she blamed Piper for walking out on her when her mother died. Piper had no choice it was either she leaves or Alex died. Piper saved Alex numerous times but she was unaware until now. Alex took the letter outside and lit it on fire. There was no way Alex would let Kubra harm Piper any more. Piper needed to be protected and Alex craved affection. They were so inevitable to each other.

Alex didn't know when she would see Piper again but this time she'd wait for her. Alex Vause was hooked on a new drug. The drug's name was Piper Chapman. She only prayed Piper had heard her yell at her. She prayed Piper hadn't given up yet. Alex just needed one more shot to make Piper see what she really means to Alex Vause.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyday Piper's condition got worse and worse. She was officially dying. Alex still hadn't heard anything. She had still kept her promise to herself to wait for Piper. With Piper being on death row the hospital said she should have someone with her. Dying alone would just be depressing to watch. Her families weren't allowed in due to her screaming at them in their last visit. Carol flipped shits and Piper reacted by pulling out all her IV's. To avoid more stress to Piper, the doctors suggest an inmate that she would be calm around. Caputo really didn't want to give Alex the chance. He didn't trust her enough to give her furlough. But the people higher up gave him no choice. It was only fair to let her see her ex girlfriend one more time before Piper dies.

Alex gets called into Healy's office. "Hello Vause you dumb bitch" Healy laughed in Alex's face.

"What?" Alex said with a bitch face.

"Nothing, Anyways Caputo has allowed you to go and see Piper. We've given you a 2 week furlough then you'll be back in my care" He snickered at the thought.

Alex was in a state of shock. She was getting out? It was only for 14 days but she'd be a free woman for 14 days. 2 weeks with Piper. Then it dawn on her what he just said. She's dying.

"What do you mean she's dying" Alex asked not really expecting an answer.

"She's caught a deadly infection, it's hard to treat and with her being so weak its killing her slowly...and painfully" Healy said with a serious face.

"When can I go?" Alex asked. The door opened and there stood Caputo with a bag full of Alex's belongings. She was to stay with Piper in the hospital. Alex followed Caputo to the van. She got in and saw a familiar face.

"Nicky?" Alex asked confused.

"Oh cool you're coming too, glad I won't be alone" Nicky said smiling. Alex was confused but glad she wouldn't be alone to deal with what was waiting for them at the hospital. Nicky had explained that she was told to tag along because they saw Nicky as a good calming match for Piper. Only reason Alex was allowed to go was because she was on Piper's emergency list. They rocked up at the hospital. The doctors briefed them on her situation. Alex started to tremble. She was terrified to see what they would find behind closed doors.

Piper was laying with her eyes closed. She trembled in her sleep. Her body could no longer function properly. Every breath she took was like running a marathon. Her heart was holding on by a thread. The voices creep into her mind. Alex calling for her. Polly fucking Larry. Hurting everyone around her. Piper was at war with herself on a daily basis. Piper jumped a little when the door cracked open.

Nicky looked at her with sad eyes. Tear fell down her red cheeks. Piper looked horrible. Nicky wasn't sure they were in the correct room. Nicky was allowed in first. Alex had to wait on the outside for Nicky's queue to come in. Nicky took a deep breath in and out.

"Pipes?" Nicky said in a soft mellow tone.

Piper didn't stir. She heard the voice.

"Pipes? It's me Nicky" Nicky tried again with the same mellow tone.

Piper's brain turned on. Like a switch. Nicky? Why would she be here, she thought to herself. Guilt started ringing through her body as she heard the bushy haired girl beside her start to cry. Piper didn't have the strength to comfort her. Guilt had sunken in. It must have been Alex's funeral today. I'm sorry Nicky; I took your best friend from you. Piper's ears fluttered at the sound of the door opening. Her brain couldn't match the sound to a person.

Alex walked over extremely slowly. She tried to remain quiet, holding back her tears. Piper looked like death. She was paler than winter snow. She was so skinny you could see every vein and bone in her body. Alex hated seeing her in this state. Looking over at Nicky she smiled a weak smile. Nicky smiled back, at least they were always there for each other. Alex pulled the chair over. Sitting down she help Piper's hand softly. She felt her hand tremble underneath her hold.

Piper felt someone hold her hand. She grew confused. She recognized the hold. Only Alex held her hand this soft and gentle. Alex held her hand and she felt safe. Piper refused to open her eyes in fear that this is all a dream. It had to be a dream. Piper had killed Alex. Nicky was crying. Guilt washed over again. Alex wiped her tears away with her spare hand. Alex took a deep breath and whispered one word that would kill Piper on the inside. A word Piper never thought she would ever hear again.

"Pipes, I heart you" Alex whispered placing her head on her bed. Piper couldn't believe what she had heard. Alex was dead. She was teasing you. She's not really there, she can't be you watched her die. Piper's eyes fluttered open. Eyes growing wide as she sees Alex kissing her hand softly not realizing that Piper was watching her. The shock of seeing Alex right next to her bed caused her heart to start skipping beats. Nicky looked up at her heart monitor. It was beating really fast. Nicky noticed she was awake.

"Pipes!" Nicky yelled.

Alex looked up to see her green eyes meet with the blues she's been craving to stare into. Piper was going into shock. Piper started to shake violently. Alex was scared. Tried to calm her down. Nicky went to get a nurse.

Piper only managed to squeak out a word Alex had being dying to hear.

"Al?"

Piper's heart gave in. She was lifeless. Alex yelled "PIPER WAKE UP! DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU PIPER CHAPMAN! DON'T LEAVE COME BACK!"

Piper's body lay lifeless as doctors rushed in. Nichols and Vause were told to wait outside. Alex stared through the window. Piper had once again flat lined. Alex Vause watched the love of her life crash right in front of her. Useless she slumped down onto the floor. Nichols watched them try to resuscitate her. Alex Vause was now broken.


	6. Chapter 6

A long 6 minutes the room was silent. Doctors and nurses were trying to get her heart to beat again. She was slipping. Piper's mind was fading into darkness. People say life flashes through your eyes as you see the light. Piper thought about the time she walked into that bar middle of winter. She ordered that Margetia, that one drink in that bar had changed her life so much that it seemed unreal. That night she met the woman of her unknown dreams. This one raven haired green eyed woman changed her life forever. Piper smiled in her mind. She remembed their first kiss all the way to their traveling. Her smile faded as she remembered all the times she had hurt Alex. Guilt krept in. Before she had the chance to give in. The words from before rattled through her system.

"Don't you fucking dare leave me Piper". It was a phrase she remembers only coming from the love of her life. Alex Vause. It couldn't be true due to the face Piper believed she had killed her by being so selfish. Piper's needs to be close to her got her killed. Those words came back as she remembers seeing her holding her hand. Piper was really confused. She had flashbacks of all the times Alex has said those seven words. Piper remembered seeing the pain in her face and hearing the same pain in her voice.

It had been 8 minutes since Piper flatlined. They were about to give up. When Piper's eyes opened. Her heart picked up speed. Her heart rate was alittle too fast. Nurses tried to calm her down. They didn't want her to go back into shock. The doctor pumped her with a seditive. As her heart slowed down, the nurse realized she was bleeding internally. Piper was rushed to the nearest operation room. Her heart was beating but that didn't mean she was out of the woods.

A doctor went to speak to Nichols and Vause. He smiled at Vause who was pacing the room. She had been pacing for 20 minutes. Nichols looked up and nudged Vause.

"Good evening Ladies" The dr smiled.

"How is she?" Nichols asked.

"We got her heart to start again" He replied.

"Where is she?" Alex asked scanning his eyes for emotions.

"She's in surgery" He replied with a soft smile.

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"She was bleeding internally, she may need a blood donor tonight to keep her alive and well" Doctor smiled looking at the women.

Alex didnt think for a second she spoke "I volunteer!". She was taken to a room and her blood was taken. Nichols watched as they took Piper back to her room. She was unconisous due to being put to sleep. She walked in, sitting on the chair beside her.

"You gotta wake up soon, Piper Alex needs you, i don't know how much longer she will take without seeing your Chapman smile and your starry blue eyes"Nicky whispered looking at sleeping beauty. Alex watched them interact, smiling she sat in the chair next to Piper on her right side.

"Pipes i'm right here, your're not dreaming, I heart you Piper" Alex whispered holding her hand whilst the nurse put on Alex's blood bag in Piper's IV. Alex and Nichols started talking about memories with all three of them. Anything to convince Piper that Alex was really sat right next to her.

Meanwhile, in the universe of Piper her mind had woken up. "How am I not dead" Piper whispers mentally. Piper can hear what sounds to be Alex's voice talking to Nicky. They were laughing and telling jokes. They had to be really there, Nicky wasn't one to talk to herself. She doesn't use that laugh unless it's with Vause. They were inseperable. Piper loved that Alex had that kind of person in her life. Piper winced remembering last christmas, walking in on them touching eachother. Piper's ears pricked up as she heard a song she hadn't heard in years linger into the room.

I found myself dreaming

In silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie

That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight

And you pulled me close

Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone

I woke up in tears

With you by my side

A breath of relief

And I realized

No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

In the blink of an eye

Just a whisper of smoke

You could lose everything

The truth is you never know

So I'll kiss you longer baby

Any chance that I get

I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets

Let's take our time

To say what we want

Use what we got

Before it's all gone

'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

Piper recognized the song. She could hear Alexs and Nichols singing along sofly. This song gave Piper flashbacks of her party as Alex's drug mule that night in Paris. So much happend in that night. Mostly good but some bad moments too. That was night of their first fight. Piper froze remembering her exact words and the pain in Alex's eyes as she left Alex in Paris. Her pain radiated through Pipers body. Guilt that never faded just came flooding through as if the dam had been broken. Piper woke up with tears running down her rosie cheeks. A never ending waterfall. No one noticed her tears. Piper breathed a shakey "Alex?". She looked at the brunette with eyes filled with love and passion but also fear. She was still afraid this was a dream and she was still in Psych back in Litchfield. Alex couldn't hear her over the song.

Piper smiled watching Alex sway to the music. Alex always had been an amazing dancer. Piper took in her beauty in these dim hospital lights. She looked over to see Nicky showing off her dance moves to Alex. Both were unaware they were being watched. Piper finally felt alive. Watching her two favorite people in the world interact and be happy made Piper's heart swell. Looking over at her IV she saw a 1/2 empty blood bag. Looking over at Alex's arm she smiles. She has to be real, she gave Piper blood. Alex was actually running through her veins. Piper closed her eyes for a brief minute. Smiling to herself. One last moment of peace before she tries to talk to Alex after the song is finished. Piper took a deep breath and whispered. "I heart you too Al".


	7. Chapter 7

Piper closed her eyes for a brief minute. Smiling to herself. One last moment of peace before she tries to talk to Alex after the song is finished. Piper took a deep breath and whispered. "I heart you too Al".

Alex froze. She had to take a double take. Did Piper just speak? She looks over at Nicky who was smiling that shit eating grin.

"Pipes?" Alex calls out looking for reassurance that she did hear her.

"Alex?" Piper called out with the same look for reassurance.

Alex let tears fall as she gazed at the woman in front of her. Her pools of green were no longer dark but bright with happiness. Piper let out a weak smile. Alex had been craving. Nicky left the room to give them space.

"Alex? How is this possible? I saw you, you weren't breathing" Piper whispered with a pang of pain in each word as she looked into Alex's green eyes.

Alex heard every word and all the pain that came with them. She broke at how much Piper had beaten herself over this whole situation. She was aware this had gone too far, Piper had already tried to contact Kubra. Piper Chapman would never contact a man to kill her if she wasn't dying inside. Alex had to fix this; she wasn't prepared to lose Piper ever again much less to Kubra.

"I know, but I'm really here" Alex tried to keep that famous Chapman smile glued to her face. But it failed.

"I'm sure a needy bitch! Ugh! I nearly got you killed."Piper sighed as she moved her hand away from Alex.

Alex missed her touch, she craved to be held. "Pipes, the past is in the past" Alex sighed trying to find that smile.

"No Alex, You shouldn't forgive me! Kubra should have been here already, you should leave before he kills you too" Piper choked up on the last few words.

Alex's heart broke at her words. Piper should feel guilty but not to the point where she wanted her ex girlfriend's drug king come and murder her. That wasn't fair of Alex to let this go on for so long, there was nothing Alex could have done, she wasn't allowed to visit Piper. How was Piper supposed to know Alex was okay? She wasn't. Alex tried to refrain from telling her that she burned the letter in yard but those words just came spilling out of her mouth like a waterfall.

"Kubra isn't coming, I burned the letter so he couldn't read it" Alex spilled out without thinking of the consequences of telling Piper.

"You What? How did you even get the letter, Nicky, I'm going to Kill her!" Piper spat.

"Why would you want my ex boss to come and kill you Piper are you stupid!" Alex raised her voice.

"I thought you were dead!" Piper yelled back.

"What about you're precious Stella! Huh! What about the dingo! Why do you need me! You have her!" Alex yelled back she was losing control.

"You know what?! FUCK YOU ALEX" Piper spat words as cold as ice.

"FUCK ME? YOU'D LIKE WHAT WOULDN'T YOU" Alex yelled back as she got up.

Piper just watched her leave. As soon as Alex was out of sight Piper sighed. Couldn't she do anything right, Piper thought to herself.

Nicky watched them argue. She sighed. Would they ever just get along, she thought to herself. Chapman and Vause, who does she talk to first. Nicky decides to talk to Chapman. She's seen enough of Vause to know when to let her cool off before confronting her.

"Hey Chapman" Nicky smiled at Piper.

"Oh hey Nicky" Piper said whilst playing with the IV tubes connected in her veins. Nicky sighed.

"What happened?" Nicky asked.

"With Alex?" Chapman continued. Nicky just nodded as she sat down next to Piper.

"She's mad about the letter that you didn't send!" Piper snapped but quickly cooled off.

"Yeah. There was no way I would have sent it Chapman, Alex was fine and neither here nor I wanted Kubra getting his hands near you" Nicky said soothingly.

"I figured I just had to hope right?" Piper whispered.

"No, Anyways what did you mean in the letter about him getting you back?" Nicky asked cautiously.

Piper knew this would come up eventually either from Nicky or Alex. Right now she was just glad it was Nicky, Piper couldn't handle another blow out from Alex right now. Piper started telling Nicky the night it all happened.

*FLASHBACK*

"I'll be right back Pipes" Alex whispered kissing Piper's cheek.

"Okay hurry back!" Piper yelled as Alex left the hotel room. Alex was off dealing the drugs and getting her mules set up in all the right places. Piper was usually left in the hotel room for hours and hours till Alex would come back. Tonight was different. Sure Alex was away but Piper wouldn't be alone. There was a knock at the door.

Piper opened the door to find Kubra smirking at her.

"Hello Kubra isn't it?" Piper stuttered as she grew nervous.

"Yes Is Alex Here?" Kubra asked still smirking at Piper.

"No she's gone to go and set up the mules for tonight's events" Piper continued to stutter.

"Shame... Oh well... can i come in?" Kubra asked.

"Oh... Um... sure" Piper replied nervous.

"I see what she sees in you" Kubra said whilst revealing his devilish smile.

"Oh what's that?" Piper replied.

"You're one hell of a catch" Kubra smirked.

"Oh... um... thank you?" Piper replied unsure of what else to say.

Nicky interrupted the story.

"Wait? He raped you?" Nicky yelled.

"SHH!" Piper yelled back.

"Sorry but did he?" Nicky asked concerned for Piper's answer.

"Yes" Piper replied nervous.

"Why didn't you tell Alex?" Nicky asked.

"I'm getting there" Piper replied.

"Continue" Nicky replied eager to hear the Blondes reason.

*FLASHBACK*

After Kubra had raped Piper.

"You tell Alex anything and I'll have her killed" Kubra spat at Piper.

Piper shuddered at his touch. "Yes I understand" Piper stuttered.

"This never happened" Kubra whispered. Piper just nodded.

"Have a good evening" Kubra smiled his devilish grin again whilst leaving.

Piper lay on the floor for another 30 minutes cowering into her shell. She decided a shower would help clear her thoughts. However even after the shower she felt dirty. Alex came home to find Piper on the couch staring into space.

"Pipes? I'm home" Alex whispers as to not startle her girlfriend. Piper looks at Alex with eyes of fear and confusion.

"You okay?" Alex questioned.

"Yes! I mean I'm fine" Piper snapped but tried to hide the truth from Alex. She didn't want Alex to die.

Nicky questioned. "So you never told her?".

"Well she's alive isn't she" Piper giggled.

"Well yes" Nicky smiled.

"I never told her" Piper smiled weakly.

"Is that why you left her in Paris?" Nicky asked.

"Yes and No" Piper replied.

"How So?" Nicky questioned.

"Kubra threatened me to go home I was no longer needed by both parties and Alex completely forgot I existed, I understand work is hard and stressful but the Alex you know wasn't like that before prison" Piper replied. Nicky just nodded. "She started treating me like another one of her mules, But if it was my choice I wouldn't have left her that night when her mother died" Piper continued with a sad tone.

"Her mother was like a mother to me, she was amazing, and she was everything Alex was and more" Piper smiled at the thought of Dianne.

"I did go to her funeral, I saw her there but I wasn't allowed to talk to her" Piper whispered.

"Alex still worked for Kubra, if he found out he would have killed her" Nicky continued.

"Pretty much" Piper nodded.

"So you've been saving Alex's life this whole time and she's had no clue" Nicky asked.

"I guess so" Piper just nodded still looking at her IV's in her hand. "I just wish we would stop yelling at each other but that's impossible we are so inevitable to each other" Piper sighed.

Nicky and Piper conversed for a few more minutes before Nicky decided it was time to go and find Alex.

"I'm going to go and find Alex" Nicky smiled at Piper.

"Have fun" Piper said whilst closing her eyes.

Nicky ran off to go and find Alex. She wasn't hard to find. Alex was sat in the cafe with her hands on her face on the table.

"Hey Vause" Nicky whispered.

"Go Away Nicky" Alex whispered.

"No" Nicky replied.

"Please?" Alex continued but Nicky refused as she knocked Alex out of her chair.

"What was that for?"Alex grumbled.

"I spoke to Chapman and there's lots you need to talk about" Nicky replied.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Like how many times she has saved your life!" Nicky snapped. Alex listened to what Nicky had to say and they were walking back to Piper's room.

Piper's door squeaked open. Piper looked up in horror.

"You broke your promise" The voice whispered.

Alex and Nicky were close to Pipers room when they heard two gun shots. Alex and Nicky looked at each other scared as they ran to see what the hell had happened.

Alex looks into the room and her face turns ghostly pale.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AU: Nice Long Chapter to forgive me for breaking all of your hearts with last chapter's cruel cliff hanger... Am I forgiven :3**_

Time seemed to have frozen still. Alex was standing there watching nurses rush in and out. Alex got pulled to the side by Nicky who held her in a strong embrace. Alex couldn't take her eyes off the blonde. Piper lay there still frozen with her eyes locking onto Alex's emerald green eyes. They exchange looks of uncertainty.

Five minutes earlier. Piper watched the door squeak open and there stood a tall dark man with a pistol held tightly in his grasp. Piper went stone cold. She gulped. Kubra was in front of her with that same devilish smirk he had that night she was alone with him in her hotel room. Piper's eyes scanned the room for a possible weapon if she needed one. There was no one around. No nurses no doctors, no Nicky and especially no Alex they were alone. How Kubra got through security with that gun in his hand no one could have guessed. Piper tried to speak but fear overridden her bodily controls.

"Shh." He cooed at her as he glanced at her body attached to all the chords.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't fallen in love with Alex Vause" Kubra continued as he sat next to Piper.

"You would have been a free happily married woman if you hadn't met the famous Alex Vause" Kubra continued hoping to get a reaction from the cowardly woman in front of him.

"I left her in Paris because you told me too!" Piper snapped trying to refrain from going donkey Kong on his ass. She was too weak to move.

A small chuckle came from Kubra's mouth. "Mm...That was fun". "She was pissed, Alex turned to drugs because of you".

"Because of me? You're the one you gave me a serious choice to make" Piper spat at him.

Kubra wiped off her spit from his new suit. "Calm down Blondie this suit is new" Kubra smirked at her.

Piper tried to get up. Kubra pushed her back onto the bed. "You listen here you broke the promise".

"I never told Alex" Piper spat again which earned her a slap across the face.

"I have no choice but to kill you" Kubra smirked.

Piper felt the gun be pressed against her forehead she took heavy breathes as she mentally said goodbye to everyone she knew. Chapman knew there was no way she would survive if she got shot. Her last memories were of Alex. She thought about what she would say to Alex if she had one last shot on this earth.

Kubra got ready he was playing with his gun placing the magazine into the bottom of the gun. He didn't need many but it was all to scare the living shit out of Piper and it was working. Much to Pipers prayers a Nurse walked in.

"Hey Sir You can't be in here" Nurse yelled then she saw the gun and screamed. "Sir put down the gun".

Piper looked over to the frantic women with eyes of sorrow. Kubra got up and walked over to the woman. Smirking the whole way. When he got close enough he whipped out his gun and fired. It was in that moment that Kubra had realized he forgot to place the silencer. People were heading to this very spot. Kubra couldn't fail he wanted Piper dead. Before he left the room he fired the last shot without looking. Piper was shot. As more doctors were coming Kubra made a quick exit. Smirking all the way to the bank.

Alex was so white she blended into the hospital walls. Nicky tried her best to hold onto her but eventually she had no choice but to let go. Alex ran to Piper's side. Tears fell as she watched doctors try to get an OR ready for emergency surgery to remove the deep embedded bullet from Piper's lower stomach. She was bleeding really badly. Piper was in shock. Looking into Alex's eyes as single tears fell down her face.

"So.r...r...y" Mumbled Piper. Alex just held her close; there were no words Alex could muster up.

Piper looked down and saw her blood start to seep through the nurse's hands as she was putting pressure. Light flashed through Piper's eyes. Alex was afraid she would lose her. She only just got Piper back. Heart beating through her chest as they wheeled her away. Alex watched her lover going into the surgery down the hall. Piper was gone. Alex had to wait to find out news. Nicky was glad she was here to support Alex.

"She'll make it Alex" Nicky said holding Alex's shaky hand.

"You don't know that" Alex voice broke Nicky's heart.

"I know she's saved your life more times than I can count you just need to be strong for her this time" Nicky whispered trying to keep Alex from thinking negatively.

"I guess you're right, I just wish the world would just let us be and live happy" Alex sighed into her hands.

"You two are not a fucking Disney movie, but you two always come together in the end, your inevitable with each other" Nicky laughed.

With Piper in the OR. They had successfully removed the bullet and now where just trying to stop the bleeding. Piper woke up watching herself sleeping on the table. Piper remembered everything, every moment with Alex and everything in between. A woman appeared in front of Piper making her jump.

"You don't remember me?" Dianna smiled at the woman in front of her. Piper remained silent. She knew this was all a figment of her imagination but she couldn't help but wish it was real. Dianne always knew what to do; she was a real mother figure to Piper.

"You've grown, but you're still that WASPY Piper that my daughter fell in love with all those years ago, and you two need to grow the fuck up" Dianne continued.

"You both mean so much to one another, stop with the games, you are nothing without each other" Dianne cooed.

"I miss you mama Vause" Piper smiled missing the nickname.

"I miss you both kid" Dianne smiled as she held Piper Close.

"Now go back to Alex and show her how much you truly love her" Dianne continued as she started to fade and that meant that Piper was starting to wake up.

"See you in another life!" She chuckled as she disappeared and Piper woke up to two green eyes staring back at her.

Piper wasted no time in kissing Alex Passionately. She was done waiting Piper knew she screwed up and that she was a disastrous fuck up but through and through she's always loved Alex. Piper has always secretly chosen Alex. Alex Vause was her love drug and she wasn't ready to stop the addiction just yet.

"Al?" Piper said pulling back as she gazed into the eyes of her ex lover.

"I'm right here" Alex smiles at Piper whilst holding her hand softly. Piper pulled Alex in for a tight embrace as tears fall down her cheeks and onto Alex's shoulders. "I'm sorry about everything" Piper mumbled into Alex's neck.

They were broken, both of them on the outside and internally. Two broken pieces make a whole piece and Piper and Alex weren't whole unless they were together perfectly entwined. Piper placed her hand on Alex's and whispered "I heart you to Pluto and back". Alex let out a small chuckle.

Alex didn't speak she just played with Piper's hair.

A few hours later and they started to talk about the past.

"When I get out of Litchfield I know the first thing I'm doing" Piper stated.

"What's that?" Alex asked snuggled into Piper's side in the bed.

"I'm going to travel back to Cambodia, I want to explore and relive the memories, well the ones without the entire drug trafficking" Piper smiled at Alex.

"Wait. We?" Alex asked Piper confused but yet on the inside she was really happy.

"Yeah... When we leave Litchfield and we go to Cambodia unless you'll have another girl to go with" Piper smiled at Alex.

"No just surprised you picked me, Larry did just save your life" Alex replied nervous.

"Larry is a floor mat, you're an adventure and I've decided to forever choose you Alex Vause" Piper smiled as she nudged Alex's side. "Your inevitable to me, there is no use fighting" Piper added.

Alex smiled as she mumbled "I hear you Pipes". Piper couldn't help but giggle. "I love you too Alex Vause".

It's like for a moment no time had come between them. "It feels like I'm 22 and nothing has changed" Piper mumbled staring into Alex's green emerald eyes.

"I think that when you have a connection with someone it never really goes away, you know? You snap back to being important to each other because you still are." Alex says whilst getting lost in Piper's blue eyes.

"You're such a goof ball Vause" Piper nudged Alex again but this time was greeted with a kiss.

"No you're the goof ball Chapman" Alex smirked as she received a kiss of her own.

"You sure you don't want to pick Larry over me again" Alex asked one last time just to make sure.

"I want warm, but I also want hot. I want fireworks. I want somebody I can have adventures with." Piper smiled. "I want you Alex Vause you're my warm, my hot, the fireworks and my adventures, I was a boring person that night in the bar, I ordered an ice drink in the middle of winter" Piper giggled.

"You did, but you weren't boring, you were interesting enough to spark my interest" Alex smiled.

"My ass sparked your interest Vause, I saw you staring at it" Piper smirked as she kissed Alex's forehead.

Everything went quiet for a few minutes. Piper was smiling to herself before she landed a big question in Alex's lap.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Piper asked nervously.

"Yeah." Alex smiled.

"Yes?" Piper got excited.

"Yes, you idiot" Alex smiled as she kissed Piper passionately. Alex hadn't been this happy since the day Alex first laid her eyes on Piper in Litchfield, she was given this chance to get to know her and get her back for a reason. This time Alex wasn't going to let this opportunity slide past her.

"I see you love birds are back at it" Nicky said smiling as she walked into Piper's room.

"We need to get back to Litchfield as soon as your better, you will be a lot safer in there than out her regardless of what happened to me, I won't let him touch you" Alex said whilst comforting Piper.

Piper kissed Alex and Whispered "As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy, I'll follow you anywhere" Piper smiled into Alex's kiss back.

Nicky just sat and watched. "I know we have to go back but I'm just starting to like being outside of Litchfield" Nicky sighed.

"I know but we have to go back or we'll get more time on our sentences" Piper replied.

"I will say one thing, I do miss Red's food" Alex smirked at Nicky.

"Yeah, I miss mommy's food its way better than this crap. Okay its official they can take me back" Nicky smiled. She missed her mommy.

"Also because I'm just want to be able to sleep and not worry about chasing after Vause or dealing with drama I'm going to hate to say this but I'm looking forward to seeing the meth heads" Nicky said laughing.

Alex and Piper agreed but were just missing the feeling of being safe and this time they would make sure to be safe together.


	9. Chapter 9

A week had past and it was time for the gang to head back to Litchfield. Piper was feeling a lot better and was healthy enough to leave the hospital. Alex said goodbye to her hospital food as the hard metal cuffs were placed around her wrists. "Back to being in prison like caged rats" Alex rolled her eyes as the guard started walking her.

They were lead back to the van that had been eagerly awaiting their arrival. Once pushed into the van everything fell silent.

"You, know i missed Litch but i didn't miss this damn van" Nicky laughed as the guards tried to silence her.

Alex just nodded whilst watching Piper look out of the window. Piper was looking at her last bit of freedom before she was forced back into Litchfield for the remainder of her time. Nicky smirked and whispered into Alex's ear. "Stop eye fucking your girl over there" Nicky smirked.

Alex blushed but still continued to stare at this curious, naive blonde woman in front of her that she had nearly lost. So close but not close enough to lose her. Alex got her back this time but she hoped and prayed this would be the last time she would have to fight for her Pipes. It didn't take long for the van to arrive at Yard as they were dragged into the big red doors. Morello saw Nicky and ran into her arms. Nicky was taken back.

Red walked towards Piper and held her in a tight embrace. "You scared me sweetheart" Red smiled.

Piper hugged Red just as tight. "I'm sorry" Piper smile faded as she saw the sad expression on Red's face.

Red tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Piper was now part of her little prison family. All those things said or done in the past no longer mattered. Her children were safe. Red hugged Alex. "Welcome back" Red smiled into the hug with Alex.

After all the reunions Piper was sat on her bunk. Alex joined her sitting on the bunk beside her. She didn't speak to the blonde, only watching her from afar. Piper was holding a photograph in her hands. Not realising Alex was next to her she spoke. " Paris, Best time of my life but also the worst. I left you - _**she speaks as she places a finger on Alex in the picture**_ __\- I left you when you needed me the most, I was selfish and stupid, I ran away from the love of my life, I met Larry but he was never you." Piper sighs but continues.

"I have regretted that night every day since, I left you that night in Paris when your mother died, she was like a second mother to me and i just left you there to do it all alone, I was an idiot. I hurt you, I broke you, I visited her grave a few times when i missed you, I told her all about how sorry I was and the reason why I left, i never wanted you or her to hate me. I was pissed when you named me but after a while i fell for you all over again and i was happy you named me as i was able to see you again. I was able to fall in love for you the same way I did all those years ago in that bar. _**Piper looked up and saw Alex sitting there beside her.**_ __Then I my idiot self almost got you killed and I couldn't bare to love in a life where you didn't exist. So i had the tattoo gun and went to town on my skin and they threw me into Psych and I attempted many times but never to any went dark till i heard you scream at me yelling at me for leaving i had flashbacks of Paris and I knew it was my Alex Vause, my Al was alive and I had to internally fight to. _ **Piper looks up at Alex as Alex has tears falling Piper kisses them away.**_ __I Love you Alex Vause, You are my Wildest Dreams."

Their moment gets disturbed by the count alarm. Alex kisses Piper back and smiles as she walks down to her cube as the guard was almost reaching her bunk. Piper thought to herself how lucky she is and promised herself never to hurt Alex again. She was done being a bitch and wanted to just be Piper Chapman. Alex smiled to herself about what Piper had said and how open with her she had been Alex made a mental note to show her later in the showers how much that speech meant to her. Alex had just witnessed the innocent vulnerable Piper Chapman she met in that bar all those years ago.

After count everyone slowly walked into the cafeteria. Piper was already sitting with their Litchfield family. Alex got her dinner and walked over to the table. Everyone welcomed her with warm smiles. Everyone was eating together. "Since when did the food get so good?" Nicky laughed as she stuffed more food into her mouth.

A very happy Red placed her hand on Nicky's shoulder. "That's because your ma got her kitchen back" She smiles at everyone's reactions.

"Congrats Ma, Here's to better food!" Nicky bellows with laughter.

Piper smiles at Red "Here's to better food!" She yells with Nicky and the whole table starts laughing. Alex holds Piper's hand under the table.

They were inevitable no matter how crazy their life got, somehow they always seemed to get closer. Walking back to their bunks Piper stopped Alex.

"What's wrong Pipes?' Alex asked the blonde.

Piper whispered "Happy Birthday Alex" as she kissed the raven haired green eyed angel in front of her before pulling her into her bunk and pulling out two boxes. She handed them to Alex.

"You remembered?" Alex smiled at the gifts in front of her.

"I never forgot" Piper flashes her smile.

Alex opens the first box to find her book she was reading that night she asked Piper to join her on her adventures around the world but it was signed by the author. Alex gasped. "You kept this?" Alex was in shock.

"Yes it was the only happy memory I had of you after I left you" Piper said with a weak smile.

In the other box was a ring. It was made out of plastic with a aluminum foil as a rock. Alex looked up at her confused.

"It's not a engagement ring don't worry Vause, It's a promise ring, I promise to be yours forever and always no more bullshit Alex I'm yours" Piper smirked at the woman in front of her.

Alex didn't say anything she just pushed her lips onto the blonde crashing into her engulfing their love for eachother. Neither cared who saw them, in this moment it was just them and their inevitable love for eachother. As each kiss got deeper both of them had flashbacks of their lives together. Once their breathe was fading they pulled away. Both lost in each other's eyes.

Alex breaks their stare and asks a question Piper had been dying to hear since her major fuck up.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Alex smiles as she's lost into the blue pools.

"Yes" Piper smiles as her heart rate increases.

"Yes?" Alex mocks Piper from before.

"Yes you idiot" Piper crashes her lips back into Alex's.

Vauseman are forever going to be Inevitable. Forever they were going to fight for eachother. Piper wanted nothing more to be in Alex's arms for the rest of her life. No more Stella no more Larry just her Alex. Piper was happy.

Alex and Piper forever and Always.

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading this fanfiction. I may do a sequel but only if there is a demand for one. You guys are amazing and i love reading all your fantastic reviews. I heart you guys! :D**

A week had past and it was time for the gang to head back to Litchfield. Piper was feeling a lot better and was healthy enough to leave the hospital. Alex said goodbye to her hospital food as the hard metal cuffs were placed around her wrists. "Back to being in prison like caged rats" Alex rolled her eyes as the guard started walking her.

They were lead back to the van that had been eagerly awaiting their arrival. Once pushed into the van everything fell silent.

"You, know i missed Litch but i didn't miss this damn van" Nicky laughed as the guards tried to silence her.

Alex just nodded whilst watching Piper look out of the window. Piper was looking at her last bit of freedom before she was forced back into Litchfield for the remainder of her time. Nicky smirked and whispered into Alex's ear. "Stop eye fucking your girl over there" Nicky smirked.

Alex blushed but still continued to stare at this curious, naive blonde woman in front of her that she had nearly lost. So close but not close enough to lose her. Alex got her back this time but she hoped and prayed this would be the last time she would have to fight for her Pipes. It didn't take long for the van to arrive at Yard as they were dragged into the big red doors. Morello saw Nicky and ran into her arms. Nicky was taken back.

Red walked towards Piper and held her in a tight embrace. "You scared me sweetheart" Red smiled.

Piper hugged Red just as tight. "I'm sorry" Piper smile faded as she saw the sad expression on Red's face.

Red tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Piper was now part of her little prison family. All those things said or done in the past no longer mattered. Her children were safe. Red hugged Alex. "Welcome back" Red smiled into the hug with Alex.

After all the reunions Piper was sat on her bunk. Alex joined her sitting on the bunk beside her. She didn't speak to the blonde, only watching her from afar. Piper was holding a photograph in her hands. Not realising Alex was next to her she spoke. " Paris, Best time of my life but also the worst. I left you - _**she speaks as she places a finger on Alex in the picture**_ __\- I left you when you needed me the most, I was selfish and stupid, I ran away from the love of my life, I met Larry but he was never you." Piper sighs but continues.

"I have regretted that night every day since, I left you that night in Paris when your mother died, she was like a second mother to me and i just left you there to do it all alone, I was an idiot. I hurt you, I broke you, I visited her grave a few times when i missed you, I told her all about how sorry I was and the reason why I left, i never wanted you or her to hate me. I was pissed when you named me but after a while i fell for you all over again and i was happy you named me as i was able to see you again. I was able to fall in love for you the same way I did all those years ago in that bar. _**Piper looked up and saw Alex sitting there beside her.**_ __Then I my idiot self almost got you killed and I couldn't bare to love in a life where you didn't exist. So i had the tattoo gun and went to town on my skin and they threw me into Psych and I attempted many times but never to any went dark till i heard you scream at me yelling at me for leaving i had flashbacks of Paris and I knew it was my Alex Vause, my Al was alive and I had to internally fight to. _ **Piper looks up at Alex as Alex has tears falling Piper kisses them away.**_ __I Love you Alex Vause, You are my Wildest Dreams."

Their moment gets disturbed by the count alarm. Alex kisses Piper back and smiles as she walks down to her cube as the guard was almost reaching her bunk. Piper thought to herself how lucky she is and promised herself never to hurt Alex again. She was done being a bitch and wanted to just be Piper Chapman. Alex smiled to herself about what Piper had said and how open with her she had been Alex made a mental note to show her later in the showers how much that speech meant to her. Alex had just witnessed the innocent vulnerable Piper Chapman she met in that bar all those years ago.

After count everyone slowly walked into the cafeteria. Piper was already sitting with their Litchfield family. Alex got her dinner and walked over to the table. Everyone welcomed her with warm smiles. Everyone was eating together. "Since when did the food get so good?" Nicky laughed as she stuffed more food into her mouth.

A very happy Red placed her hand on Nicky's shoulder. "That's because your ma got her kitchen back" She smiles at everyone's reactions.

"Congrats Ma, Here's to better food!" Nicky bellows with laughter.

Piper smiles at Red "Here's to better food!" She yells with Nicky and the whole table starts laughing. Alex holds Piper's hand under the table.

They were inevitable no matter how crazy their life got, somehow they always seemed to get closer. Walking back to their bunks Piper stopped Alex.

"What's wrong Pipes?' Alex asked the blonde.

Piper whispered "Happy Birthday Alex" as she kissed the raven haired green eyed angel in front of her before pulling her into her bunk and pulling out two boxes. She handed them to Alex.

"You remembered?" Alex smiled at the gifts in front of her.

"I never forgot" Piper flashes her smile.

Alex opens the first box to find her book she was reading that night she asked Piper to join her on her adventures around the world but it was signed by the author. Alex gasped. "You kept this?" Alex was in shock.

"Yes it was the only happy memory I had of you after I left you" Piper said with a weak smile.

In the other box was a ring. It was made out of plastic with a aluminum foil as a rock. Alex looked up at her confused.

"It's not a engagement ring don't worry Vause, It's a promise ring, I promise to be yours forever and always no more bullshit Alex I'm yours" Piper smirked at the woman in front of her.

Alex didn't say anything she just pushed her lips onto the blonde crashing into her engulfing their love for eachother. Neither cared who saw them, in this moment it was just them and their inevitable love for eachother. As each kiss got deeper both of them had flashbacks of their lives together. Once their breathe was fading they pulled away. Both lost in each other's eyes.

Alex breaks their stare and asks a question Piper had been dying to hear since her major fuck up.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Alex smiles as she's lost into the blue pools.

"Yes" Piper smiles as her heart rate increases.

"Yes?" Alex mocks Piper from before.

"Yes you idiot" Piper crashes her lips back into Alex's.

Vauseman are forever going to be Inevitable. Forever they were going to fight for eachother. Piper wanted nothing more to be in Alex's arms for the rest of her life. No more Stella no more Larry just her Alex. Piper was happy.

Alex and Piper forever and Always.

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading this fanfiction. I may do a sequel but only if there is a demand for one. You guys are amazing and i love reading all your fantastic reviews. I heart you guys! :D**


End file.
